


Welcome home John!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: This is part of the summer 221B Challenge.  Enjoy!





	Welcome home John!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 221B Summer Challenge.

It was hot and humid, two words one didn’t usually associate with England. Dr. John Watson-Holmes made his way slowly up the stairs to 221B. He was whipped.

At the door to their flat, he found a note, “welcome home John! You are cordially invited to meet your husband on the roof.”

Smiling to himself, John opened the door to the flat. And another note. This one said, “on your way up, bring the wine from the fridge”.

Taking two nice bottles of wine and two glasses, John moved towards their bedroom and the window to the roof. On their bed was a further note, “wear this!”. Tight jeans and no shirt. Smiling broadly, he did as asked.

The window opened easily and John saw what looked like sand. Sand?? Walking carefully, balancing the wine and glasses he looked out over the hot city and sighed. Too bad the wiring wouldn’t handle air conditioning! Sleep would be nice.

When he finally gained the roof, he saw Sherlock in skimpy shorts and no shirt, reclining on a lounge chair surrounded by sand. There was a beach umbrella open behind him and an empty chair for John next to him. Music was pouring out of the speakers and John smirked, “the Beach Boys?” Raising his drink, Sherlock said, “welcome to the Watson-Holmes Beach”.


End file.
